So this is how it went
by dorkies104
Summary: It’s difficult to fall in love; it’s even more difficult to fall in love with someone you can’t ever be with, someone who will never love you back. That’s what happened to me. This is the story about how I fell in love with my friend Hermione Granger. G/H
1. PILOT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JK ROWLING DOES!**

**SUMMARY:** It's difficult to fall in love; it's even more difficult to fall in love with someone you can't ever be with, someone who will never love you back. That's what happened to me. This is the story about how I fell in love with my friend Hermione Granger.

Everyone sat at the table eating dinner. I was seated across from her, and next to me boyfriend Harry, she was sitting next to my infuriating brother Ronald, my brother who had yet to ask her out even though he was obviously infatuated with her. People may think I'm being a bit of a hypocrite seeing as I hadn't asked her out myself, but our situations were different, he had a penis, giving him the right to ask her out. Not like me, I was a girl, and a girl with a boyfriend at that. So I would have to be content with staring at her when she wasn't looking.

I looked at her the way she moved, the way she would blush when she thought something was funny. Sometimes I noticed that she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear only to have it fall back out of place. I saw the way she would touch the scar on her neck when she was nervous. I to this day had no idea how she received it only that she got it during the hunt, she always refused to talk about it. I would ask Harry or Ron but they told me it wasn't their place to tell me.

I remembered how during my sixth year I would fall asleep and have dreams about her. I'm not sure when exactly I had fallen in love with her, only that I refused to admit it for a long time.

"Ginny. Ginny!" I was brought out of my muse by a voice to the left of me.

"What is it Harry?" I snapped angrily not wanting to be brought back to reality.

"We just wanted to know if you were up to going to diagon ally with us tomorrow," looking like a recently kicked puppy. I suddenly felt bad for snapping at Harry like that, it wasn't his fault that I was besotted with Hermione. That the mere thought of her made me worse than a raving drunk. I looked around and saw that my normally vivacious family was looking at me in silence, most likely waiting for my response to this.

"Yea I would like that," I whispered not wanting to cause another scene.

"Are you alright Gin, you've hardly touched your food," it was here the object of my affections, the reason for my somber mood. I felt like saying no but I knew that it wasn't really a 'tell the truth' kind of question; so I said something that was expected, something that didn't go along the lines of 'No it's just that I've been in love with you since my fifth year in Hogwarts.'

"Yea I just have an upset stomach," I answered. It wasn't really a lie she was giving me butterflies. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes Ginny," my father said looking at me with a concerned expression.

I left the table and headed straight for my room. When I got there I sat on my bed and cried for what felt like hours. I mean what chance did I have with 'The Hermione Granger', the war hero; she had an autobiography at age nineteen for Pete's sake. She had a chocolate frog card (I have thirteen Hermione cards by the way), posters put up in little girls rooms that idolized her, she was in history books, she had her own action figure, and she was the poster child for muggle-borns everywhere. What was I, Ginny Weasley, poor girl.

I wrote Luna asking her to come over so I could ask her opinion on the matter. I honestly had no idea what to do. Maybe she would have advice on what I should do.

Today I woke up to Hermione changing. It was difficult not to stare at her body. I woke up and nearly had a heart attack when I realized that she didn't have a shirt on.

"What's wrong Gin? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" she asked placing her hand on my forehead. What she didn't know was that I was actually blushing. "Well, you don't feel warm maybe I should tell Mrs. Weasley you don't feel well," It touched me that she cared so much about me.

"Don't let her hear you call her Mrs. Weasley she'll be insulted," I warned half joking half serious, since Hermione found out her parents had died my family have been like a foster family to her.

"Are you sure your okay Ginny?" she asked looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. She brushed the hair off my face the way a lover would. I couldn't help let a sigh escape my mouth. "You said you weren't feeling well yesterday,"

"Don't worry about me Hermione I'm fine," I reassured her putting my hand on hers. I slowly stood up so I could be eye level with her. My heart was racing as I took a step closer to her, suddenly I heard my mom shout at me from down stairs to hurry up.

"We better go down stairs for breakfast," she said turning around and looking for a clean shirt to put on.

'This is all in my imagination, I'm just over analyzing things' I thought to myself.

Hermione looked a lot different than she did before, her bushy hair were now soft looking curls, her body had filled itself out leaving womanly curves behind, all in all she was gorgeous.

"Ginny what are you staring at do I not look good in this shirt?"

"No you look amazing!" I told her but the way I said it made me sound like a pervert.

"Thanks Gin," she said not noticing "Come on lets go"

Mom made the best bacon and eggs they could cure any type of emotional pain my mom said when I was small. Cured everything she said, except for heart ache, which unfortunately for me I was currently suffering from.

After breakfast Ron suggested that we should head to Diagon Ally to head to some shops. The golden trio as they called them had yet to make an appearance in public since the end of the war in May, we were now in the middle of August and today they would go outside for the first time in months.

"We should try not to be noticed, we don't want to cause a scene. We'll apperate there. Ginny since your youngest you'll use side along apperation with-" but I interrupted Ron before he finish saying what he was going to say.

"I'll go with Hermione!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I knew it was a mistake the moment after the words left my mouth. What on earth would I say when they asked why I wanted to go with Hermione. I should want to go with harry, my boyfriend, that's what everyone expected from me. "Sorry harry but she's had more experience," I said thinking of an excuse and grabbing Hermione.

I clung to her the way I should have been clinging to harry, like a girlfriend holds on to a boyfriend when she needs protecting. She felt like my protector, I had never felt that with Harry. He never really made me feel safe when I was scared, well not anymore than anybody else would, but it was different with her, I didn't know to explain it. She had a bewildered expression on her face as hugged her but she did not protest. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and before I could process what was happening I heard a deafening crack. What I felt next must have been the most uncomfortable feelings I've ever felt. It was as if I was being squeezed through a tube.

Even when we stopped moving I still held on as if my dear life depended on it. "You can let go now Ginny!" said a cold voice from behind me. It was Harry he was glaring coldly at my direction. It took me by surprise when I realized that he wasn't glaring at me but rather at Hermione. I was even more shocked to see that Hermione was glaring back at him, her arms still wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Hurry up you guys!" Ron shouted not noticing the conflict going on between his best friends. 'This couldn't be about me,' I thought.

Hermione finally let go of me and made her way to the wall to Diagon ally. She put the hood of her robes on making sure no one would be able to see her face and brushed her hand against the wall making it split revealing the market. I was amazed at her display of wandless magic; I made a mental note to ask her when she learned it.

I was more than a little annoyed at the feeling of Harrys' sweaty, calloused hand wrap possessively around mine, while we were walking. His hand was nothing like Hermione's, her hand was soft and warm and it was never sweaty. Hermione wasn't possessive, protective sure, but never possessive.

We made our way through the thick throng of people to Gringotts, avoiding everything putting our heads down so that no one would see our faces.

"I need to go withdraw money," Harry said once we were at the entrance of the bank, he was still holding my hand much to my dismay.

"So do I," Ron said

"I'll wait for you guys here, I'm never going back there unless it's absolutely necessary," Hermione said cringing at the goblins at the front door.

"I'll wait with you," I said walking to her making Harry let go of my hand. "We'll meet you guys in front of Olivanders in an hour alright," after they left we stood there awkwardly for about five minutes before I broke the silence. "So where do you want to go?" I asked.

'Typical Hermione would wanting to go to a book store' I thought to myself.

Hermione would have been there hours if the store's owner hadn't have had a stupid rule about no hoods. "No hoods aloud!" the store owner shouted from over the counter.

"Why the bloody hell not?" I shouted back angry that the owner shouted at us.

"Because you could be death eaters disguised"

"Do you honestly think that they're going to let to teenage girls still in Hogwarts be death eaters?" I asked

"That Malfoy kid was a death eater and he was still in Hogwarts," the old man retorted

"Good point," I whispered "Come on let's get out of here," I said grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her to the door.

"Wait you're not leaving until I know who you are, and know you're not a death eater," he said pointing his wand at me.

"Put your wand down," Hermione ordered getting in front of me, but the man wouldn't listen and still had his wand pointed at us.

"You can't order me, this is my store!" the store owner shouted.

"We deserve to have privacy, no I'll tell you one more time, lower your wand!" she shouted getting her wand out. At this point people had started to see what was going on. "Ginny if someone shoots a spell I need you to lie down and cover your head," she whispered at me.

"I'm not going to let you face him alone," I whispered back not wanting to have her get hurt.

"Don't worry I think I'm more scared of crookshanks than I am of this guy,"

"Stop whispering! _Stupefy!_" I ducked like Hermione had told me and I saw her evade the attack with a simple side step.

"You're going to have to do a little better than that to hit me," she scoffed, sidestepping another of his curses.

That's when everything got out of hand, things happened so quickly that I don't even know exactly what happened. I saw the man point his wand at me and I flinched I heard the sound of a powerful spell being fired off and then a crash. When I opened my eyes I saw Hermione's outstretched hand pointed at where the man had been, but he wasn't there anymore. Instead there were about three fallen bookcases the shop owner laid unconscious on top.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" I heard a voice call out. I turned and noticed that Hermione's hood was down, probably as a result of the fight, if you could call it, that the man didn't stand a chance. "IT IS IT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!" then suddenly like a swarm of bees, people surrounded her, shoving pieces of paper in her face and asking for autographs. I tried to fight through the crowd of people so that I could get to my friend but failed miserably.

"OUCH!"  
"I HAVE A LOCK OF HER HAIR!!!" I saw a hand shoot up holding the unmistakable brown hair of the girl I loved.

"Accio hair! Hermione apperate back home!" I shouted catching her hair running towards the door. I heard a loud crack and saw Hermione appear in front of me, without hesitation she wrapped her arms around me like before and apperated.

Hey you guys like it? Hate it? Please leave a critic using the comment button below. Tell me what I can improve on. I already have the next chapter done I just need to edit, so it should be up relatively quickly.


	2. why do dreams have to be so cruel

**Reader alert this chapter contains mature material that may not be appropriate for all audiences, readers digression is advised.**

"Hermione are you okay?" I asked looking at Hermione. Her clothes were torn and stretched from where people had pulled them.

"I'm fine Ginny," she answered looking through her trunk for a clean shirt to change into.

"I have your hair. I took it back, I don't know I just thought it would be weird for someone to have your hair," I said looking down at my shoes. The real reason I took it back was because I couldn't stand knowing that someone out there had a piece of Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny, I wouldn't want anyone making polyjuice potion and impersonating me with it,"

"Wow, I didn't even think about that," I said honestly.

"Yea well you tend to think of these things when you're… never mind" she said somberly.

"When you're what Hermione?" I asked wondering what could make her so melancholy.

"When you're being hunted like and animal," she replied bitterly, her voice shook slightly like she was about to cry, but when I looked at her face it didn't have any tears. She took off her shirt making my face turn a fabulous shade of Weasley red. She slowly touched the scar on her neck and bit her lip.

"Are you sure your alright Hermione?" I asked concerned about the girl I loved.

"I fine," she repeated, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself of it instead of me.

"I know you're not fine," I said stepping closer to her and covering my hand over hers. "How did you get that?" I asked

"You should probably get that," she replied looking over my shoulder

"What are you talking about?" I asked following her gaze pig pecked his beak against my window. I silently cursed him for ruining my conversation with Hermione, as I walked over to the window and let him in.

He zoomed across my room knocking over a stack of my old school books, before landing all but gracefully on my bed. I slowly untied the letter from his leg and read the letter.

_Dear Ginny_

_ I'll come over to your house tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss your problem then I rather not discuss this in a letter just in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Luna_

"Whose it from?" Hermione asked casually while pulling on her shirt.

"It's from Luna, she's coming over tomorrow," I answered. Noticing her frown becoming more pronounced, and I could have sworn I saw what seemed to be a look of annoyance pass through her face for less than a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Nothing," she said turning her back to me. There was an awkward silence that was broken by a loud crack coming from downstairs. "I should probably see if that's Harry and Ron," she said walking out of the room and leaving me alone.

I stared down at the letter for a couple of seconds wondering what Luna would think. One thing I was sure of I had to break it off with harry soon. I couldn't keep leading him on like I was.

I heard a shout coming from downstairs not wasting any time I ran down the stairs, almost tripping a couple of times before stopping short of the kitchen. I peered in and saw Hermione and Harry arguing but didn't know whether or not to get involved.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Hermione; you could have gotten Ginny seriously hurt!"

"Don't you dare talk to her that way Potter!" Ron shouted back in Hermione's defense causing the chair he was sitting on to topple over backwards. Anger surged through me as I saw Harry push Hermione against the counter.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" I shouted coming to her aid and pushing him back.

"Ginny! Are you alright I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you! I heard about what happened in Diagon ally!" Harry said trying to hug me not noticing that I was trying to push him off.

"Get off of me!" I shouted finally being able to push him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"What are you talking about I'm not the one who almost got you killed!" he shouted back sending a glare Hermione's way.

"Harry I'm tired of you treating me like I'm your kid I already have one mother I don't need another one! We're over!" I shouted

"This is your entire fault!" he shouted grabbing Hermione roughly from the wrists and pulling her. "You did this!" at this point I was completely confused at what was going on. I was suddenly reminded of when we got to Diagon ally how Harry was being overprotective of me.

"You did this to yourself. I did nothing to you. She makes her own decisions I don't make them for her, I didn't influence this" she said not showing any emotion. Her face was serious but not angry. "If you don't let go in three seconds harry I'll make you let go, and I don't think you'd like that" she said making harry pale significantly.' What was she talking about that she didn't influence this; I mean she did but not consciously' I thought

"I don't need this shit, I'm leaving," he said walking past us before stopping at the stairs. "Don't even think about asking me to come back to you after this you stupid whore!" he shouted looking in my direction. It took me a few seconds to process what happened next, Hermione threw a spell at harry at the same time Ron did throwing him backwards into the staircase.

"I don't ever want to see you face again potter do you hear me!" she shouted before harry aperated away.

Hermione and I were in my room tired after a long day. I laid on my bed replaying the fight with Harry over and over again in my head and there was one thing that didn't make sense to me.

"Hermione what did harry mean when he said that it was your fault I broke up with him?" I asked trying to catch her by surprise. Hermione, nowadays at least, was very secretive.

"Ginny can we please talk about something else? I don't really what to think much less talk about Harry,"

"Fine then," I said not wanting to make her talk about something she didn't want to talk about. There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Hermione what happened? In the hunt I mean," I asked suddenly looking at the ceiling, I actually didn't even think about the question it just popped out of my mouth, and the second it did I regretted it. I didn't like to bring up the hunt because I knew something happened to Hermione, I didn't know what it was but I knew something happened.

"I've already told you Ginny we went to look for the horcruxes and that's it," she sighed lying down next to me.

"Something happened," I said looking at her in the eye

"A lot of things happened Ginny," she sighed.

"Tell me," I begged against my better judgment. I knew that it would bring back terrible memories for her, but I also couldn't help but think that maybe I could help her move on.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Because I want to understand what happened to my friend"

"Fine I'll tell you but not all at once, I'll tell you things that happened but only for the amount of time I see fitting and no complaining,"

"Okay then start,"

"Well it all started after the wedding…" (Fifteen minutes later)

"So you guys broke into the ministry of magic"

"Yea we did," she said looking at me in the eyes, not breaking eye contact. Before I knew it I had leaned in a considerable amount, our noses almost touching. "Maybe we should get some sleep" she said suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Yea we should," I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"_Hermione I need to talk to you," I said walking into my bedroom, when I noticed her packing her things in her trunk. "Were are you going?"_

"_I need to go and find my parents in Australia Ginny," she said not even bothering to look up from her packing._

"_You cant," I whisper_

"_Why not?" she asks stopping to listen_

"_Because,"_

"_Because what?" she asked getting frustrated._

_Then I didn't know what came over me, I kissed her, it was nothing like I had ever experienced before in my life. Not even my most passionate kiss with harry, it paled in comparison._

_My hands moved slowly from her shoulders to her slim waist, as her hands tangled themselves in my hair. I hadn't even noticed we were moving until my leg knocked into the side of my bed. She gently pushed me onto the bed and lowered herself on top of me; I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips._

_Suddenly I felt a hand move itself under my shirt, I wasn't entirely sure I was okay with this, but before I could protest I felt her massage my breasts through my bra, causing me to moan into her mouth. Taking this as a sign of encouragement she proceeded to rip of my shirt and unclasp my bra. She started to run her hands over me before attacking my breasts with her mouth. I moaned even louder and as if by instinct wrapped my legs around her waist and ground my hips against her making her moan._

_Her hands trailed down my stomach until they found they waist band of my shorts she looked at me and we both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity finally I nodded slowly before she began to slowly take off my shorts. I felt her start to pull down my underwear and tensed a bit._

"_Hey are you alright? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel pressured"_

"_No I want this, I want you," she nodded and pulled off my underwear and placed her hand on y center. "Please," I moaned. I felt her slip a finger in and start moving it in and out "Harder!" I moaned, prompting her to insert another finger. "Yes! Yes! Hermione yes! God yes right there harder!" I shouted feeling a strong sensation in my lower abdomen. I came hard, shaking so hard I couldn't stop._

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny are you alright?" I woke up and saw Hermione straddling me, she had shaken me awake, and it had all been a dream. "Ginny are you alright? It looked like you were having a fit, for a second there," she said laughing a bit. She actually looked a bit hysterical, in a cute way.

"Yea I'm alright I'm just tired we'll talk in the morning" I said tuning my back to her and going back to sleep.

**I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME FOR MAKING HARRY SEEM LIKE SUCH AN ASS BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY HE'S ACTING THIS WAY…EVENTUALY. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE LEAVE A CRITIC USING THE COMMENT BUTTON BELOW. AND THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. I WAS THINKING OF MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN HERMIONE'S POV I DON'T KNOW; TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WOULD LIKE THAT.**


	3. wanna see a trick

I sat reading Hogwarts a History beside a sleeping Ginny. I knew that it was pointless seeing as I wasn't going back to school but I couldn't help but feel comfort in the familiar text. I looked over and saw Ginny sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but brush a strand of hair covering her face. "I love you Ginny," I whispered softly

"Please," Ginny whispered bringing me out of my trance. Was it possible that she actually heard me? I had to act dumb quickly.

"I'm sorry Ginny I didn't hear you"

"Harder!" 'Was she having an erotic dream about Harry?' I didn't know why I felt so bad. I had always known that there was never going to be anything between us but that didn't mean I wanted to hear her dream about Harry doing things to her. "Yes! Yes! Hermione yes! God yes right there harder!" she started to shout 'Whoa did she just say what I think she said?' I had to wake her up before she woke up the entire house with her shouting.

Suddenly she shuddered and her back arched, I straddled her and tried to shake her awake.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny are you alright?"She was finally awake but I had to think of an excuse of why I woke her up I couldn't just say 'I heard you shouting my name in ecstasy. No I don't think so' she actually looked a bit disappointed at the sight of me "Ginny are you alright?" I asked again "it looked like you were having a fit, for a second there," I said nervously giggling like a lunatic.

"Yea I'm alright I'm just tired we'll talk in the morning" she said turning and falling back to sleep.

"Hermione dear would you like more bacon?" Mrs. Weasley asked adding more bacon to the frying pan.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley," I replied moving the food around in my plate.

"The post is here," Ginny said grabbing a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. I stare at her and see her eyes flicker at me for a second before returning to her letter. She seems nervous as she tears her letter open and out drops a quidditch captain badge, typical this was about quidditch, but as soon as I see her beautiful face light up I don't care that it was about quidditch.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed giving Ginny a bone crushing hug.

"Congrats Ginny I knew you'd get it nobody deserves it more than you," I said sending her one of my best smiles. The smile seemed to have had the right effect seeing as she stared blankly at me for the next two minutes.

"Hermione you have mail too!" Ron said handing me three letter one with the Hogwarts seal on it and two from the ministry of magic.

"Thanks Ron," I said opening the first letter.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger_

_ The department of mysteries has reviewed your past records and is greatly impressed with your resent achievements. It is my pleasure to extend a position in my department, as an unspeakable, for you. Please meet me at the ministry of Magic today at three in front of the department of mysteries at three sharp to discuss the position._

_Sincerely,_

_John Orwell_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries _

I tossed the letter to the side and grabbed the Hogwarts letter. I quickly ripped the letter open and read the letter inviting me to return to Hogwarts for the new term. I quickly tossed that letter to the side as well and opened my final letter.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger_

_ I am pleased to inform you that the Ministry of Magic will be holding a ball in honor of the brave wizards and witches who fought in the war. The ministry would like to present you with the order of Merlin first class. You and the rest of the golden trio will be our honored guests for the evening. The ball will start at 6:00 pm Friday afternoon see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

After throwing the letter with the others I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought of the job offer. It was tempting I had always wondered what they did in the department of mysteries, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to finish my studies first. Before I could think about it anymore a dreamy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello everybody," It was Luna. She was standing in the doorway just arrived from her house. For the second time a pang of jealousy surged through me as I saw Ginny's face light up.

"Luna! Yes you're finally here! Now we can talk," she said grabbing Luna by the arm and leading her to the staircase.

"What are you guys going to talk about?" I asked casually

"Nothing!" Ginny said before Luna could say anything

"I should probably get going anyway," I said frowning "Thank you for lunch Mrs. Weasley,"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Why do you care!" I answered angrily; as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Ginny looked like she was about to cry and quickly ran up the stairs Luna in tow.

I didn't know where to go I still had two hours until I had to meet Mr. Orwell for the meeting. I settled for going to a small muggle pub in London were I wouldn't be noticed.

"Hey what will it be?" the bartender asked.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist," I answered sitting down on the stool and lowering my head into my hands.

"So I haven't seen you around you new into town?" he asked setting down my drink

I snorted "No," I said looking down in my glass, and swirling the contents around.

"Aw, don't get down just because people don't know who you are doesn't mean people don't care," I guess he had thought that I was down because people didn't know me, wow was he off.

"Actually-"

"Oh my god! Your Hermione Granger, my kid is your biggest fan, can I please get an autograph?" the man said holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What's your kid's name?"

"Dennis," he said as I scribbled my name on the slip of paper and addressed it.

"Here you go," I said handing the man my autograph.

"So you're not lonely then,"

"Just a little," I replied

"So then what are you known for?"

"Well I'm a magician,"

"Really?"

"Yes," I said drinking my scotch "would you like to see a trick?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Orwell,"

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger it is an honor to meet you," Mr. Orwell said shaking my hand enthusiastically. He showed me around the department , he spoke of things that the department of mysteries does. We walked until we entered a room with a fountain in it. The room smelled of everything I love. "Miss. Granger, do you know what this is?" Mr. Orwell asked, gesturing at the large fountain filled with potion.

"Amorieta" I answered "the strongest most potent love potion in the world"

"Yes, love…It has been the downfall of many great wizards and witches," he said as I was overtaken by the smell of parchment, freshly cut grass, and the scent of Ginny's hair. "Your mission is to make the opposite of this potion," he said catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say that you wanted me to make an antidote?" I asked knowing in the back of my mind that that wasn't what he was asking.

"Not exactly, I want you to make a potion that will make someone fall out of love," he said taking me to a different room. The room is full of strange objects in the middle of the room there was a sword in the middle of a tone.

"Well that's not cliché at all," I said looking at the inscription. "What is this?" I asked gesturing at the sword.

"This is the brother of King Arthur's; surely you've heard the story of that sword," he said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Yes I have, but why are you showing me this," I asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"This sword is a cursed sword; any wound inflicted by this sword no matter the severity, will kill the victim. There is a prophecy that foretells that in the near future someone, driven by love, will steal this sword and use its power to overthrow the ministry of magic and set forth a new regime," he said looking pensively at the sword. When he said this I couldn't help but shake the image of Harry doing that, but of course that was a foolish thing to think Harry would never do anything like that.

"And you want me to help you prevent this from happening," I finished.

"Precisely, the ministry needs you to stop this prophecy, of course as an unspeakable you are forbidden to speak of anything that has to do with work with anyone,"

"Accept your offer Sir I would be honored but I need time to finish getting settled so would it be alright if I started in about three weeks or so?" I really didn't need time to get settled but needed to hurry and get my parents back from Australia.

"Yes you start in three weeks then, I'll get my assistant to draw up the paper work,"

I was rushing grabbing everything I could find that belonged to me and stuffing it into my trunk. I had no time to spare I needed to get my parents back from Australia and start on my work. I knew that it would take me a couple of weeks to find them but after that it was smooth sailing.

"Where are you going?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Turning around I see Ginny standing in the doorway. I couldn't read her expression making me feel uneasy but I brushed it off.

"I need to go to Australia to find my parents," I said turning back to my packing.

"And you weren't even going to tell me!" she shouted walking up to me.

"I wasn't aware you cared, don't you have Luna to talk to?" I said not turning away from my task, I was still angry that she hadn't told me what she had been talking about with Luna.

"Stop that Hermione!" she shouted throwing the clothes I had just packed on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted grabbing the clothes she just threw off the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? I haven't done anything and then Luna arrives and suddenly you're mad at me!" she shouted back. At this point I cast a silent wandless silencing charm so the rest of the house wouldn't hear our argument.

"Well maybe I'm just jealous okay!" I admitted. There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity my eyes were closed and I was silently wishing that I would disappear forever. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my cheek and opened my eyes did I then realize that I wasn't going to die of humiliation.

Suddenly I felt Ginny's lips on mine, it was magical. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. It was exhilarating

"I'm going with you," she said putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Ginny-"

"No, I know this is important to you, and I know that I can't stop you from going. This is the only way, I can't let you go, not again," she said starting to cry "I love you,"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I was such a jealous prat, I just saw you with Luna and I thought that you liked her," I confessed looking down at my shoes.

"You were jealous of Luna? But you're The Hermione Granger!" she said

"Huh? Since when have I had a 'the' in front of my name?" I asked

"Since you saved the world from Lord Voldemort!" she said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"First of all I didn't save the world, and I only helped harry defeat Voldemort and-"

"That's shite Hermione and you know it, you're the most famous witch in the entire wizarding world, you're on the cover of every magazine, and you have your own action figure," she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Look Ginny I'm no hero, I know the daily prophet always says I'm but I'm not," I told her truthfully.

"Okay then, you're not a hero," she said even though she obviously still didn't believe me.

"Uh, your infuriating!" I shouted angrily before turning back around and continuing with my packing.

"Hey," Ginny said calmly as she put her hand on my shoulder even though my back was to her.

"Yea," I replied turning to face her.

"I was only joking, but you know you're far too modest," she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "So should I get packing?" she asked before pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away knowing that if I didn't stop soon I wouldn't get my packing done. "Does this mean we're…girlfriends?" she asked timidly.

"Yea I think it means we're girlfriends…and to answer your earlier question, yea, I think that you should get packing,"

**Hey you guys I hope you liked this chapter I didn't get a lot of feedback last time so I asked my magic eight ball whether I should do it in Hermione's pov it said yes so there you go. Anyways please leave comments they make me think people actually like the story. So anyways thanks to everyone who added this to their story alert and commented.**


	4. Old friends and frenimies

**Hey I was actually going to update this chapter a couple of days early but ff wouldn't let me. it said something about an error in my document, anyways here's the new chapter. enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning and the memories of the night before came rushing back to me. I looked down beside me and saw a sleeping Hermione, I knew that I shouldn't be staring at her like this because anyone can come in and catch me but I didn't care at the moment.

"What are you staring at Ginny? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked sitting up suddenly, and rushing to the bathroom.

"Since when have you been this self-conscious?" I asked after hearing the faucet running. I walked into the bathroom to see her exfoliating her face.

"Since I started sleeping in the same bed as my girlfriend," she said washing of the face cleanser.

"Girlfriend, that has a nice ring to it," I said leaning against the door frame.

"Ginny breakfasts ready!" I heard my mom say from the other side of my bedroom door. Hermione dried her face with a towel and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Gin we can't let anyone know about us," she said taking off her shirt and putting on a clean one.

"Ginny did you hear me?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yes mom!" I yelled back becoming annoyed by her constant nagging.

"Come on gin we have to go!" Hermione said pulling me towards the door. "People are going to be wondering what's taking so long,"

* * *

Breakfast was relatively calm. Hermione and I would glance at each other occasionally but we didn't speak.

"Hermione can I talk to you after your done please?" Ron said picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink for washing. This worried me because Ron was only ever polite when he wanted to get something he wanted.

"Sure Ron, what about?" Hermione asked looking up from her breakfast. Making everyone else look up from there breakfasts as well.

"Um it's about the final battle," he answered knowing no one would further question him about such a sensitive subject, but I knew that he just wanted to hit on her.

"Hermione, do you still want to go to Diagon Ally later?" I asked knowing it would make Ron jealous, in turn making him turn back to his pratish self. I loved my brother but there was no way I was going to let him take the girl I loved away from me so early in the game. In reality there was no trip planned to Diagon ally but Ron didn't know that.

"You're going to Diagon ally?" Ron asked stupidly, looking at Hermione.

"Yes," I answered for her "and you're not invited," normally I wouldn't be so mean to my brother but I wasn't just about to let him try to steal my girlfriend away from me, or hit on her for that matter.

"Ginny mind your brother," my mom said looking angrily at me. My mom had always wanted Hermione and Ron to get together; it was like a dream for her. Without me noticing Hermione put her dish in the sink and walked over to Ron

"Well everyone I'm off to work," My dad said getting up and apperating.

"I should probably go to the store and buy some groceries," my mom said standing up and grabbing her bag. "Ginny would you like to come with me?" my mom asked trying to not so subtly get me out of the house so Ron could charm Hermione into going on a date with him.

"No thanks mom Hermione and I where almost leaving anyway," my mom apperated away as well but not before she gave me a dirty look. That just left Hermione, Ron, and me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked leading him into the other room for some privacy. She probably had no idea what he was planning

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me, I mean Kingsleys holding a ball at the ministry on Friday; maybe we can go there together," I heard Ron say from the living room

"I can't, I'm sorry Ron but...there's someone else, and well I'm not even going to the ball"

"Wait, there's someone else? Who?" he asked angrily. I wanted to go to the living room and give Ron a piece of my mind but I knew that if I did it would make Ron suspicious about my relationship with Hermione, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for people to know about us yet.

"That's none of your business Ronald!"

"The hell it is! We kissed!" Ron shouted. The moment he said this my stomach dropped.

"Oh god Ron it was a kiss, a 'hey I'm about to die' kind of thing, don't blow it out of proportion. Stop acting like a child about this!"

"Don't change the subject Hermione, tell me who he is," Ron shouted after I heard a crash.

I couldn't take it anymore I stood up from my seat and stormed into the living room pulling my wand out and pointing it at Ron. "She doesn't have to tell you anything Ron, stop being such a bloody prat and except the fact that she's not interested,"

"This isn't any of your business Ginny!" he said taking out his own wand "Get out of my way!" he shouted pushing me to the side. I fell backwards, breaking a vase and falling on my butt. I saw Hermione pull out her wand taking aim at Ron; you could see her magic radiating off of her. Her eyes had darkened looking murderous.

"You'll regret that Ron, expeliamus!" Ron's wand flew from his hand and Hermione walked slowly towards him. He cowered back scrambling for his wand.

"Hermione no!" I said running and standing in front of my brother. I couldn't let her hurt him no matter how much he deserved it. "Let's just go, and get some supplies so we can find your parents," I said noticing that Ron had gotten his wand and apperated away.

"Ginny you haven't even told your parents that we're leaving,"

"I don't need to I'm of age," I said defiantly

"Ginny we can't just leave without telling your parents, they'll be worried,"

"Then I'll leave a note, please! I can't stand hiding you anymore and once we're gone we can be together openly,"

"Fine let's go upstairs and get our things ready,"

* * *

After packing everything we had in Hermione beaded bag, Hermione apperated us to a secluded ally in London.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious? You fell right into my trap," Hermione said darkly, walking towards me. I was scared shitless. I had no idea what to do, all I knew is that I had to make a run for it. "Ha-ha Ginny you fell for it! God you should have seen the look on your face,"

"What?"

"God Gin we're just here because can't apperate in the middle of a busy street, just relax babe," she said kissing me. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I liked this bold Hermione a lot.

"So why are we in muggle London?"

"You need muggle clothes Ginny, and I only have so many clothes you can borrow," she said leading me out of the ally.

I was overwhelmed by the amount of people. "Come on babe," Hermione said putting an arm around my waist and leading me to the curb.

"Hermione someone might see us," I whispered panicking slightly.

"So? Ginny no one knows us, you said yourself before we left. We're nobodies here," she said reassuringly. "Taxi!" she yelled putting her arm up in the air.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead Ginny," she said as a small black car pulled up next to us. She quickly opened the car door and motioned me to get in. I did so reluctantly and sat down stiffly very nervous not knowing what was going on.

"Where to miss?" the old man who was driving the car asked not looking back.

"Uh-"

"Westfield shopping centre please," Hermione said sitting next to me. "Hey, come on babe relax," she said putting a hand on my upper thigh and kissing my neck. She whispered something that sounded suspiciously like a silencing spell. My breathing started to quicken, and I wasn't sure what was going on. Where had this bold new Hermione come from? She stated biting my neck softly making me shudder.

"Hermione, what are you doi-" but I was cut off by her lips. Her hand started to move up under my shirt. I looked into her eyes and here once light hazel eyes were almost black. I tensed after I felt her hand move higher.

"God, I love you Ginny, so much," she whispered in my ear after breaking the kiss. "Why have you been so tense lately Hun?" she asked

"I'm just-"

"We're here Miss," the man in the front said.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered. "How much will it be?" she asked reaching into her pocket.

"Just twelve seventy-five" the old man answered.

"Here you go," she said handing him what looked like a crumpled piece of paper. "Keep the change"

"Ma'am this is fifty pounds!"

"You want more, here's another fifty," she said giving him another note. "Come on lets go," she said getting out of the car. She led me to a large building with glass doors.

"So where do we go?" I asked in awe as we stepped inside. The 'shopping centre' as Hermione had called it earlier was huge and filled with stores and I was pretty sure I could smell food.

"Where ever you want babe," she said holding my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Isn't it weird for muggles to see us holding hands? I mean we are women after all," I asked looking around for any signs of staring.

"Most people in the muggle world are okay with homosexuals," she answered pulling me in to a clothing's store.

"Wow, this is interesting," I said holding up a pair of underwear that looked like something you could floss with. "Do people actually wear this or are these it just to take off?"

"I wouldn't mind taking some of those off of you," Hermione said smirking, making me blush. After buying an unseemly amount of clothes that she insisted on paying for...and carrying we headed for the food court.

"What do you want to eat babe?" Hermione asked, but I almost didn't hear her. I was too busy smelling every delicious smell that could possibly be smelled at once. "How about I get us a pizza? Or maybe a hotdog?"

"How about that?" I said pointing to a stand.

"You want a cheeseburger then, okay stay here," she said putting the bags of clothes on the table. "Make sure no one takes our seats," she said leaving

I drummed my fingers on the table as I watched her go. "Hey you know Granger?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Hello," I said looking at the attractive blonde in front of me. She had straight hair, green eyes and a nice body, she came with a couple of friends.

"Hello I'm so rude my name is Sandra Walkers, what's your name?" she asked taking a seat.

"My name's Ginny Weasley," I answered not sure where this conversation was going.

"So where did you meet Hermione, I met her in primary school," she said looking back to see if Hermione was coming. I wasn't sure but I was pretty certain that this wasn't a friend of Hermione's more like a frenimy.

"I met her in school; she was a friend of my older brother,"

"Oh so you met her at that boarding school she went too what was the name again,"

"Sandra what are you doing here?" I heard Hermione's voice from behind me, clearly angry.

"Oh just talking to your friend here Hermione, she was just telling us where you guys met,"

"We both know that's not why your here, now what do you want?" she said putting paper bags of food down on the table.

"Aw come on Hermy don't be like that," Sandra said wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione said angrily trying to pull away.

"Um excuse me could you not put your arms around my girlfriend," I said staring at her angrily. Sandra let go of Hermione like she was infected with some sort of plague.

"Oh my god you're a lesbo, I knew it, you always did have a crush on me didn't you?"

"No Sandra I don't tend to like girls that I find physically repulsive," Hermione said trying to control her anger.

"Whats wrong Granger can't control your anger, you were always a freak you know that. The teachers would be afraid of you. Making things disappear, making bad things happen to people that got you angry, go on granger do something,"

Hermione looked away with a pensive look on her face. I put my hand on hers reassuringly trying to let her know it was okay.

"Come on Granger cat got your tongue?"

"Maybe her girlfriend's got it" one of Sandra's friends said. The way she said it made her and her group have an uncanny resemblance to Malfoy's goons.

"Don't you dare talk about Ginny!" Hermione shouted making one of the chairs topple over by itself.

"Oh Grangers mad," Sandra taunted

"I think you should leave" I said standing up

"How about you make me leave Weasel," she said shoving me back. At this point I was pretty sure she was related to Malfoy.

"Come on lets go Hermione," I said grabbing the bags off the table, but Hermione wasn't moving, She looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Run along Granger listen to your girlfriend," she said as Hermione snapped out of her trance and grabbed the bags of food. We left not looking back at Sandra and her goons.

"What did you do to her?" I asked once we were out of hearing distance, knowing she had cast some sort of spell on them.

"Let's just say Sandra and her gang are going to wake up tomorrow to find themselves completely bald," she said smirking.

"So where are we going now?" I asked knowing that we couldn't go back to the burrow.

"We are going to go to the leaky cauldron and rent a room there, we'll eat these when we get there," she said as we left the shopping centre.

"So who were those girls back there why did they hate you so much?" I asked hoping I wouldn't upset her with my question.

"I honestly don't know they've always hated me though so it's nothing new. Anyways thank you," she said leading me to an ally so we could apperate away.

"For what?"

"For helping me not lose my cool I thought I was going to snap for a second there," she said holding my hand so we could apperate. "You need to tack your aperation test soon, I mean you're already of age,"

"Yea it's just no one's been able to take me you know,"

"I'll take you when we get back from Australia," she said

"Thanks Hermione,"

**love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to happen. And please review review review! Thanks to everyone who left a review and those of you who added my story to story alert. It means a lot! **


End file.
